


Walking in Darkness

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Sinistral.Sam is yearning, and the Sea is calling.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Walking in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The LOTR universe and characters belong to the heirs of JRR Tolkien, and probably in part to New Line Cinema and WB. I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
>  Feedback: Yes, including critical.  
>  Story Notes: Spoilers for ROTK and the Appendices.

Sometimes, when the mood is upon him, he walks to the end of the Row and stares out towards the western horizon. There he stands for hours, straining to catch some hint of salt or a glint of water in the distance, though he knows there will be none. But he can't stop, even when the grief drives him to tears. One day, he won't be content with looking. 

Rose is failing; she is very old now, and he doesn't think she'll see another spring. They've had a good life together and raised a fine family. She'll be warm enough in her heart when her time comes, except for the one thing. It still shames him to think of it after all these years. Rose has never blamed him, nor made him suffer for it. She is too good for him, he thinks, and feels his heart bruise a little more in the thinking. Fifty years and more he has been happy with her, and yet his heart is still divided. She has never loved him the less for it. 

He doesn't tell her where he goes when he walks alone at night, but he thinks she knows. There is a sad knowledge in her eyes when he returns, as if she feels his pain. He keeps to himself on those nights, for he rarely finds sleep, and his tossing and turning would only disturb her. Too, there is the thought that he could not bear another's company, save one. 

A sigh escapes him now as he takes a final look at the dark line of the West and turns to retrace his footsteps to Bag End. Rose meets him quietly at the door, doting on him like a grandmother, and he gives her a distracted smile. Yes, it won't be long now. Rose grows frailer by the day, and he feels himself beginning to fade. The Sea is calling. 

**END**


End file.
